


Cut The Love Song

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: AFI
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jade turned over and grinned evilly at Davey. He looked him<br/>straight in the eye with that 'I get my way or this isn’t over' kind of look that resided beneath his dark stare. Davey was afraid of what this<br/>particular glare meant but if it meant that they were no longer angry with one another and the sake of their band and their love was not in jeopardy then he’d do whatever it took to fix all of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut The Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of poking fun at typical Javeys at the beginning so it's totally ok  
> if it makes you want to laugh. That's the point. :D
> 
> "I Got My Way..."

“Cut the shit you complaining little bitch!” Jade’s words impacted Davey’s eardrums like acid as  
the singer ran back to his bunk on the band’s tour bus.

“Why do you always have to resort to name calling like a premenstrual teenage girl, Jade?” He spat back through the hall as Jade forcefully slammed the bus door shut.

“Oh well look who’s name calling now!” He retorted in an overly sarcastic tone.

“I’m sick of all your bullshit Davey! You constantly tell me I don’t have to worry about you running off and letting some groupies ass fuck you then you turn around and allow some flamboyant ass wad to grope you like you’re his bitch!”

After that comment, Davey swiftly jumped out from his bunk and stormed through the hall toward Jade who was sitting in the driver’s seat with his feet resting on the dashboard. Jade stood, not wanting to feel smaller than Davey. Their eyes met and Davey stood as tall as he could, his nose touching the tip of Jade’s.

“Listen Jade,” he spoke spitefully through his teeth, “Lets not let EVERY GODDAMN CREW MEMBER that works around us know that: 1. I like dick and 2. You’ve been giving me yours for the past few years!”

Jade laughed loudly then Davey pressed forward, daring him to speak.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Davey asked bitterly.

“Trust me Dave, I think the ENTIRE road crew knows you like dick!” He giggled, sounding like a giddy young girl.

“Woahhhh there Dave, calm yourself down,” He chuckled as he pushed him back down by his shoulders. “I wouldn’t want you do strain yourself. Rest your throat and those dick sucking lips of yours.” He flashed a toothy smile at Davey but instead of soothing him, it only made him angrier.

At that, Davey had had more than enough of Jade and shoved him backward onto the driver’s seat.

“Fuck you Jade. I’m sick of your stupid, immature jokes all the damn time. You have no clue what it’s like to be serious with someone. You can’t even be serious when we have sex let alone an everyday conversation!”

He stomped back through the hall and slammed the thin door that separated the dining area from the bunks.

Davey was quite glad that Hunter and Adam were out talking with a group of fans in front of the venue because he knew how every time that he and Jade fought, Adam and Hunter would awkwardly shift in their bunks or seats and find an excuse to leave the bickering couple to sort out their disputes. He hated that when he and Jade didn’t get along, he couldn’t really turn to his fellow bandmates for guidance. They had both confronted him before and voiced their opinions about it not being a wise idea to be with a fellow band mate.

“If something were to go really wrong with you two, the band would dissipate. It’s not worth it Dave.” He recalled Adam’s words every time they fought.

“Adam is right Davey; it will ruin this life that we’ve built for ourselves. All of the hard work you’ve put into the band could be gone in a flash if a fight turned sour.” Hunter spoke before, in a concerned tone.

Davey shook the conversations out of his head then forced himself to focus on what he needed to do.

_I need to shower then I need to work on BA lyrics that I have to send to…_

Shit.

_I need to go ask Jade about mixing the…_

Shit.

Davey shook his head vigorously, trying to shake the thought of Jade from his brain. He didn’t know what to do because their fights never escalated to something this intense. They usually apologized then kissed and made up 5 minutes after the fight ended but Davey had a feeling that this particular fight was different. He couldn’t risk all that he’d built for himself from the ground up for over 18 years but he wasn’t going to give Jade the satisfaction of winning yet another fight that he could hold against Davey later on when they fought again.

Davey grabbed his laptop and desperately tried to occupy his mind by listening to music and editing lyrics for the new Blaqk Audio tracks that they needed to work on but he still couldn’t push the thought of Jade out of his mind.

Frustrated and still angry at Jade, Davey walked to the small pantry in the makeshift kitchen to make himself a vegan friendly sandwich. After he’d finished eating and had calmed down quite a bit, he peeked out the bus door to see Hunter and Adam entertaining a huge crowd of fan girls and fan boys alike. He sighed heavily, knowing that he and Jade had to make up for the sake and wellbeing of their band.

Davey slowly slid the thin door open and walked up to the driver’s seat where Jade was crunching on an apple idle-mindedly. Ignoring his presence, Jade stood and stretched and headed off for his bunk, brushing Davey’s shoulder with his own but not acknowledging him at all. Jade hopped on his bed and pulled the small curtain down, hiding himself behind it. Staring slightly in disbelief, Davey followed the path that Jade had just taken to his bunk. He pulled the curtain open and lay down beside Jade as he flipped over and continued to ignore him altogether.

It killed Davey when Jade played the whole ‘silent treatment’ thing because rejection from the ones he loved was truly his worst fear. He wrapped his arms around Jade’s slender body and pulled him close but he simply wriggled his way out of the hold and moved closer to the wall of the bus. Davey sighed heavily as he felt his heart sink. He hated this more than anything else and he had to fix it now.

“Jade? Jade, listen…I’m really sorry that I was being such an asshole to you. I didn’t mean to act like a royal bitch and I just want you to know that I feel really bad about what I said. I took it too far. I’m sorry.” Davey belted out his apologies to the back of Jade’s head. He prayed for a response.

Jade turned over and grinned evilly at Davey. He looked him straight in the eye with that “I get my way or this isn’t over” kind of look that resided beneath his dark stare. Davey was afraid of what this particular glare meant but if it meant that they were no longer angry with one another and the sake of their band and their love was not in jeopardy then he’d do whatever it took to fix all of this.

Jade forcefully grabbed Davey’s hips with one hand while harshly massaging the inside of his thigh with the other. Davey took a sharp breath before deciding that he wasn’t going to let him win that easily. Before Davey could speak out his terms of peace, Jade bit into the crook of his neck and began sucking hard on his pale flesh that lay beneath his thin V-neck shirt. Davey grabbed a handful of Jade’s hair and pulled forcefully to which he responded by sucking harder.

Davey sucked in a quick breath before pushing Jade against the wall demandingly and biting him back. Jade’s hands harshly unzipped Davey’s golden pants to expose his quickly hardening cock. He didn’t want to give in so easily but before he could tease Jade any further, Jade’s hot, wet mouth was busy at work sucking his hard flesh. Jade took all of Davey into his mouth and he gasped as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Jade’s throat. Jade then flicked his tongue around the metal ring pierced through the head of Davey’s cock. Davey allowed Jade to suck him off for a minute or two before deciding to stop him before Adam or Hunter got on the bus.

He jumped out of Jade’s bunk forcing his pants back up and walked to the front of the bus to see if the guys were going to board the bus any time soon. Jade quickly followed behind him and ran passed Davey to lock the bus door.

“What the hell are you doing Jade? It’s cold out and if they want to get back on the bus they won’t be able to. They’ll freeze!” Davey exclaimed, partially annoyed.

“They’ll be fine Dave. We need some alone time.” He said with a cocky smile spread widely across his face.

“Come on Jade…really? It makes them so uncomfortable when we even kiss near them. What if they caught us having sex?” He debated.

“Davey, they won’t. The door is locked and they can’t get in unless they find Reno. And God only knows where the hell he is. He’s probably still breaking down our set so it’ll be a while. I’m not asking Davey, I’m telling you…” He smirked again.

Without a single second’s notice Jade grabbed Davey’s wrists and pulled him back to his bunk. Jade quickly stripped himself of his thin black shirt and Davey of his golden pants. He quickly resumed his position over Davey’s hardening cock and parted his lips. Jade expertly maneuvered his tongue over the tip of his dick, pulsing his fist around the base as his head and hand moved in sync. Davey grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged as he softly moaned Jade’s name.

As Jade worked on Davey, he decided to tease Jade too. He freed Jade’s own stiffening cock and began to pump his fists along with Jade’s rhythm. Jade sucked faster and harder in response. Jade used his free hand to reach underneath his mattress to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He squeezed out a generous amount on his fingertips and began slowly circling Davey’s ass. Slowly, Jade pressed a single digit inside him and Davey squirmed beneath his long fingers. After a minute of pressing a single finger in and out of him, he added another finger. Again, Davey squirmed and moaned as Jade toyed with him. He quickly pressed in another finger and Davey jolted up.

He swiftly removed his fingers and pushed Davey’s legs up as far as they could possibly go. He pressed his cock lightly against his ass then pushed only the tip inside. Davey writhed and pressed his own body down, pushing Jade deeper.

“Ah, fuck! Jade! Please…” Davey pleaded, begging to be fucked.

Jade ecstatically obliged and pushed all of himself deep within Davey’s eagerly awaiting body. Jade moaned as Davey squeezed his muscles tight around his cock and he moaned back as Jade hit that sweet spot that drove him mad with pleasure. Jade began pulsing in and out of Davey slowly but as Davey clinched his muscles tight around Jade’s cock, his thrusts began to be faster and more driven.

Davey writhed as Jade forced all of himself deep within him. He gripped Davey’s hips as he moved them in time with his own. Davey grabbed his own throbbing cock and began pumping his fist with Jade’s rhythm. As Davey’s moans morphed into gasps for air and deep growls, Jade thrusted even faster inside him, knowing that his building release would happen soon if Davey kept calling out his name.

Jade felt Davey’s muscles tense again then heard him inhale sharply before shivering and muttering “Fuck…Jade…”under his breath, spilling his hot and sticky orgasm upon his own stomach and hand. At that, Jade thrusted more rapidly and came forcefully inside of Davey, riding out his orgasm with shallow, softer thrusts.

Jade slowly pulled out of Davey and lay beside him, planting a gentile kiss on his parted lips as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Well Davey, you’d better get yourself cleaned up pretty soon.” Jade said as a giant smirk spread across his face.

“Why?” He asked, half awake and slightly puzzled.

“Oh nothing…just because Hunter and Adam have been on the bus for the past 10 minutes or so.” He replied, rolling off of his bunk and headed to the kitchen to find an after sex snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
